Planet Human Sacrifice
by nickelodeon13
Summary: Savior Rin has dedicaded her life to save the planet Earth against Invader Zim. She only has Dib to teach her about humans in order for her not to expose herself of the irken she really is to defeat Zim, save the earth and complete her mission.
1. Sliver of Planet Unknown

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 1- Sliver of Planet Unknown**

It's been 7 months since the Appending Doom 2 assigning for the irken invaders on it's half on the planet Irk, but on the other half, the irken saviors would be sent to different planets across the galaxy to protect them against the invaders.

**Rin: **Finally! The time has come! I have been waiting for this for so long. Ever since I was a young smeet I have dreamed of saving the planet Smorg. The Alpowerful Greatest won't be disappointed, tomorrow I will rule!

Rin could hardly sleep that night. Just the thought of saving a planet all on her own edged at her brain.

**Rin: **I need to get to sleep. I can't show up tomorrow looking like I just got attacked by a bunch of mutant rats.

Rin moved her eyes round the room until she locked her eyes on the map of galaxy the Greatest have given her and all the other saviors that showed on her computer screen. She couldn't help smiling at the sight of it. She gazed at all the planets; Saturn, Jupiter, Mars…..

**Rin: **Wait. What? What the heck is that?

Rin noticed a little sliver of something on the map next to Mars. Like something has been cut off the map.

**Rin: **Computer! Identify this unknown object.

**Computer: **Object identified, planet Earth.

**Rin: **What!? Another planet? I wonder if the Greatest know. Computer, do you have any information on the planet 'Earth'?

Rin was now out of bed, up in front of her large computer screen staring at that little sliver.

**Computer: **Irken invader located.

The computer showed a blinking red dot on Earth identifying the invader.

**Rin: **How could the Greatest not know about this!? The fate of Earth is in the hands of an invader and nobody on the saviors' land knows about this but me! It's official; I'm abandoning my mission on planet Smorg and going out to save Earth. I just can't wait for the Greatest to hear my discovery. They're sure to let me go!

Rin took a picture of Earth and put it with the rest of stuff she would need to survive on, now planet Earth.

**Rin: **Oh wow, it's already 2:30. I need to get some sleep. I'll finish the last minute stuff in the morning.

She fell sound asleep almost immediately. Her zigzagged antennas twitched in her sleep.

*****Beep! Beep! Beep!*****

Rin moaned at the sound of her alarm. It couldn't be time to get up already. She finally opened her bright blue eyes and glanced at the numbers that appeared on her clock.

**Rin: **7:45!? N-n-n-n-no that can't be right! The assigning starts at 8:00. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I gotta hurry!

She was running around her house trying to get ready as fast as she could. She couldn't afford to be late to the assigning, especially with the important information she found. Rin slipped on her purple uniform, brushed her teeth and swallowed down breakfast.

**Rin: **Alright, I think I have everything I need.

She took one last glimpse around to make sure she had everything.

**Rin: **Oh no! My S.I.R unit! I never finished the brain.

Rin looked around the room to try to find something to put in her S.I.R unit's brain. She finally found something sticking out from under her bed.

**Rin: ** A piece of bubblegum. *sigh* Well, I guess it will have to do for now. Besides, imagine how proud the Greatest are gonna be once they see I made my very own advanced robot? Very advanced. Hmm….. Very Advanced Robot, V.A.R. I like it, I'm gonna call you Var.

Var laid there lifeless. Her eyes and star-shaped antenna remained dark.

**Rin:** Oh come on Var, wake up! I'm gonna be late!

Rin tried shaking Var to bring her to life, but Var remained there unmoved.

**Rin:** Ugh! I'll worry about this later. Let's go.

Rin grabbed all of her stuff and dragged Var by her arm and headed for her ship.


	2. Different Assigning

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 2- Different Assigning**

**Rin: **Oh come on! Move it! Get out of the way! It's already- AAHH 7:57! The assigning starts in 3 minutes. I may never get assigned to earth if I'm late, and Var still hasn't awakened yet, ugh! Everything is falling apart!

Rin parked her ship outside of the auditorium. She left all of her stuff in the ship except her image of Earth and Var.

**Green: **And now let the assigning begin!

**Rin:** Wait I'm here! I'm here!

The guards are about to close the gate until Rin pushes them out of the way and darts in the auditorium.

**Rin: **Don't start! *pants* I'm here.

**Blue: **Oh Rin, you're here. Well are you ready to be assigned to planet Smorg?

**Rin:** Actually there is something I must share with you, my Greatest.

Rin walked up on stage and turned towards the huge map of the galaxy the Greatest had. Similar to the one the Tallest have. She pointed at tat sliver of the cut off planet at the edge of the map.

**Rin:** It seems like you have cut off this mystery planet right here next to Mars.

**Crowd:** *gasp*

**Rin:** I have done my research and this planet is called Earth, where an irken invader has already arrived.

**Crowd: ***gasp*

The Alpowerful Greatest looked away from the map to each other.

**Blue: **Huh. I guess we did miss one.

**Green: **Do we have any volunteers to go to the planet Earth?

**Crowd: **Me! Me! Me!

**Rin: **No! Wait! I feel I am worthy enough to take on this mission. I discovered this planet, which makes it my responsibility to save it. I even made my own S.I.R unit for this mission.

**Green: **Then why isn't it moving?

**Rin:** Uh, well it still has a few errors, but I assure you I will fix them.

**Blue: **Very well then, but what about your mission to planet Smo-

Var's eyes and antenna started to glow green as she sprung to life.

**Var: **Var reporting for duty.

**Rin: **Var! Thank goodness you're awake! Now show the Greatest how advanced I made you.

Var looked around the auditorium and then looked at Greatest Blue and Green.

**Var: **MUFFINS!

Var jumped at Greatest Blue and started attacking his face.

**Blue: **OH MY GOODNESS! GET THIS RABID THING OFF ME! AHHH!

**Rin:** *gasp*

**Green:** Rin! Control her this instant!

**Rin: **Oh no! Yes my Greatest!

Rin sprinted and grabbed Var by her stomach and pulled to release Var's grip on Blue's face.

**Rin: **Var! Release him at once! Obey your master!

Var finally loosened her grip on Blue and Rin gently put her down.

**Var: **(points at blue) He's a giant muffin man!

**Rin: **That's not the right way to behave Var! Don't worry my Greatest, I'll have her fixed immediately. I'm so sorry. I –

**Green: **That's enough Rin. Go on your way to Earth. We'll find someone else to go to Smorg.

Blue held his hands against his face to cover his scars and scratches he had just gotten from Var.

**Blue: **And take your mutant robot with you!

**Rin:** Oh yes, heh heh. *nervous* Thank you my Greatest. You won't be disappointed!

Rin ran off to her ship dragging Var along with her.

**Var: **Goodbye muffin man!

**Blue: **AHHHHH!

**Green: ***rolls eyes* Oh boy.


	3. Entering Earth's Atmosphere

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 3- Entering Earth's Atmosphere**

**Rin: **Alright Var, here we go.

Rin and Var hopped into Rin's ship and headed for Earth.

***INCOMING CALL***

**Rin: **Oh, it's Vivian! I hope she heard the news.

**Vivian: **Hi Rin!

**Rin: **Oh my gosh Vivian! We're actually on our way to Earth! The planet I discovered!

**Vivian: **Yeah I heard.

**Rin: **Oh man, the Greatest are going to be so proud when I defeat that invader. Maybe I'll even become the irken savior princess!

**Vivian: **You really think you can become the savior princess?

**Rin:** Hey, an irken can dream can't she? Besides, the invaders have one. When I successfully succeed my mission, the Greatest will see I deserve that place in power.

**Vivian: **You're so lucky you get to save a planet. That's my lifelong dream.

**Rin:** Aw don't worry Vivi; you'll get your chance. You only have to wait a few more years in training before you can get assigned. I have total faith in you.

**Vivian: ** Thanks Rin. Oh, by the way, I'll be sending my special seasoning to you. It'll add flavor to earthling food. Cause who knows what's in earth food. Eck!

**Rin: **Oh wow thanks Vivi! It'll help a lot.

**Vivian: **Well I have to go back to the academy. It'll be awhile until I'll be able to talk to you again. So goodbye and I wish you a lot of luck. Vivian signing off.

Vivian logged off.

**Rin: ***sigh* Too bad Vivian is still stuck on Irk. She'll be a savior soon. I'm sure of it.

**Var: **Poor little cupcake child.

**Rin: **Anyway, what do you think Earth is gonna be like Var?

**Var:** The sky is gonna be made of cheese and the ground is gonna be all soda milk! And there's gonna be some dancing chickens and cows that go moo…..

**Rin: **Oh boy.

5 months later

**Var: **And jellybeans playing poker and….

Rin was ready to pop her eyes out of her skull. Her eyes were twitching and her mouth was drooling.

**Rin: **ENOUGH VAR! WE'RE HERE!

**Var:** YAY!

Rin landed her ship on top of an old abandoned house and crushed it to pieces.

**Rin: **Oh, oops.

Rin exited her ship all dizzy from the landing. It was 6:30 in the morning on Earth. Early enough not to make a big scene because everyone was asleep.

**Rin: **Alright Var, time to set up our base, but first let's clean up all this mess.

Rin grabbed a device from her ship and pressed a few buttons. The ship was able to turn all of the broken rubbish into a brand new human house.

**Rin: **Perfect. Now let's set up the base.

Rin took a smaller device and dropped it in the garbage can in her kitchen. She waited as it fell by looking at her nails, even though she was wearing gloves.

***BOOM***

**Rin:** That should do it. Come on Var, we need to be able to blend in with this planet's species.

**Var: **Okay!

Rin and Var hopped down the garbage can into the base. They headed for an open tube on the far side of the base.

**Rin: **This Var will determine our disguises to fit in here. Hmmm… let's see.

She pressed a few buttons and drew a little bit on the machine next to the tube. She nodded her head in agreement tow hat she chose and entered the tube.

The tube rattled and shook and then stopped. The door swung opened and smoke poured out. Walking out appeared no that green, zigzagged antenna irken, but a human girl with long, navy blue hair, pale skin, dark purple shirt with grey striped sleeves and a light blur heart in the center, black pants and black boots. Though on her back still remained her blue PAK to allow her to live.

**Rin: **Ooh I like it! Not bad, not bad at all.

She spun and looked at herself in the mirror.

**Var: **Ahh! Master! I'll save you!

**R****in: **N-n-n-no Var no! It's me, Rin! It's only a disguise!

**Var: **Ohhhh hi master!

Rin rolled her eyes.

**Rin: **Come on Var, in you go.

Var ran into the tube in excitement.

**Rin: **Now I don't think you're qualified for a holographic disguise like me, so I'll just give you a suit. How about a cat?

The tube once again rattled and shook. Out came a pink cat with black ears, tail, collar, and paws, and a gray zipper in the front.

Var took a glance in the mirror.

**Var: **I look pretty!

**Rin: **Yeah, I guess it'll do. Now I think it's time to examine the planet.

Rin and Var entered an elevator that brought them back up the garbage can. They than walked out the front door and observed their surroundings. It was about 8:30.

**Rin: ** It's so quiet. How am I supposed to learn about earthlings' way of living if there are none around?

Rin immediately heard footsteps running her way. She ran behind a tree to prevent being seen. She grabbed Var and pulled her along. Rin peaked from the tree to see what was coming.

**Zim: **Leave me alone! I am a normal human worm baby!

**Dib: **Don't lie Zim. I've seen everything!

Dib was chasing Zim with a taser.

**Dib: **This taser can create a powerful shock that is sure to make you tell me everything and I'll be sure to record it, with the lens cap off!

**Zim: **AHHHH! You'll never get me dib human!

Rin watched as Dib chased Zim into a building labeled "Skool".

**Rin:** Skool huh? Sounds like a place where I can learn all about this place. You stay here Var; I don't need you messing things up in there.

Rin made her way off to skool.


	4. Who is Who

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 4- Who is Who**

**Ms. Bitters: **Take your seats children; we have a new student joining us today.

Rin slowly walked into the classroom.

**Ms. Bitters: **This is Rin. Now Rin, say what you wanna say even though I could really care less.

**Rin: **Hello humans. I –

Two FBI agents walked in carrying Dib by the arms who had a muzzle on his mouth. They carried him to his seat.

**Rin: **Who's that?

**Zita: **Ugh, that's Dib. He's crazy.

**FBI Agent: ** This is what you get for trying to taze young green kids.

The agent took out Dib's tazer and tazed him with it.

**Dib: **MMMMMHHHH!

Dib sat in pain as the two agents left.

**Zita: **He's always trying to prove that Zim is an alien.

**Rin: **Who's Zim?

**Zita: **(points forward to Zim) The green kid.

**Zim: **I am a perfectly normal human pig; you have no reason to fear me.

Rin looked at Zim and immediately knew who he was.

**Rin: **(in thoughts) The invader….

**Rin: **Well yeah, of course he's an alien. Just look at him. He's all green, there's no way he could be a human!

Dib quickly looked up and his eyes widened at Rin.

**Zim: **SHE LIES! THE FILTY FEMALE HUMAN LIES!

**Sarah: ***rolls eyes* Oh no, not another one.

**Ms. Bitters: **That's enough! Rin, you can sit… there next to Dib.

Rin took her seat. She had her head resting on her hand with her elbow on her desk. Ms. Bitters started teaching the lesson. Dib still continued looking at Rin, thinking to himself.

Zim also looked at Rin. He examined her. He noticed something about her that caught his eye. He was happy to see what he found. Zim shot a sinister smile at her.

**Zim: **(whispers) How interesting…..

Later at lunch, Rin sat by herself at the table in the back. While no one was looking, she sprinkled some irken seasoning on her food she got from Vivian to make earth food edible.

**Rin: **Mmmmm not bad, not bad at all.

She giggled as she watched Zim struggling to eat his food.

Dib saw Rin sitting by herself so he walked towards her with Gaz following him.

**Dib: **Hi Rin.

**Rin: **(looks up) Oh uh, hi Dib. Wanna sit?

**Dib: **Uh yeah sure.

**Gaz: ** *rolls eyes* Oh brother.

Dib sat down next to Rin and Gaz sat next to Dib.

**Dib: **So you think Zim is an alien too?

**Rin: **Oh I know he's an alien, trust me. Is that bad?

**Dib: **Oh no, it's not bad; it's just that I've never met someone that was interested in that kind of stuff. Except Gaz.

**Gaz: **Not really.

**Rin: **Yeah I kinda realized that earlier.

**Dib: **(looks down and sighs) Yeah

**Rin: **Stuff like that happens a lot doesn't it.

**Dib: **More than you may think. People always say I'm crazy. They just never see what I see.

**Rin: **Well I don't think you're crazy. You're absolutely right about Zim. I'm actually considering helping you out.

**Dib: **Really? You sure? I mean, we just met.

**Rin: **I know, but you seem like you need help. Besides, I would love to take part of exposing an alien!

**Dib: **Really? That's great!

***RING! RING!***

**Dib: **Oh the bell, well I'll see you later Rin.

Dib and Gaz got up and left the cafeteria. Rin smiled.

**Rin: **Yeah Dib, you will.


	5. Two Aliens, a Dog, and a Cat

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 5- Two Aliens, a Dog, and a Cat**

Rin had come home from skool. Var was in the kitchen making cupcakes in her kitty suit.

**Rin: **Hi Var, I'm back.

**Var: **Hi master!

**Rin: **Have you been wearing your suit all day?

Var nodded her head yes.

**Rin: **Well good, always wear it when I'm not here. You can take it off now.

Var started pulling down the zipper of her suit. She suddenly heard something.

**Var:** I hear a pounding sound.

**Rin: **Huh? I don't hear anything.

Var continued to take off her suit. She heard the noise again. Her suit was completely removed.

**Var: **I hear it again. Master, I'm scared.

Rin turned off her disguise and looked around the room.

**Voice: **N-n-n-no Gir no! AHH!

Zim fell from the ceiling flat on his face.

**Rin: **ZIM!?

Zim got up from the floor and faced her.

**Zim: **That's right Rin! I knew it! I knew you were an irken savior! You can't hide that obvious PAK of yours!

**Rin: **At least my disguise isn't a cheap wig and lens! Your PAK isn't that hard to spot either.

**Zim: **Humans are stupid Rin. Only you and the Dib filth know who I really am. He has failed various times to expose me because I am too smart for the human race. He hasn't even noticed your PAK yet, no one has. But now I can tell everyone who you really are!

**Rin: **How can you? You have no proof!

Zim held up a video camera.

**Zim: **So you think. I've already video taped you and your S.I.R unit transforming.

**Gir: **WAH!

Gir came flying down from the ceiling and crushed Zim's camera.

**Zim: **GIR! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

**Rin: **Ha! Looks like no one's seeing anything!

Var ran over to Gir to make sure he was alright. Gir got up and looked into Var's green eyes lovingly. Var stared into Gir's crystal blue eyes and grabbed his hands.

**Var: **You wanna cupcake?

Gir nodded his head and stuck out his tongue.

**Gir:** Yeah! Yay cupcakes!

Zim grabbed Gir by his antenna. Gir struggled to break free and remain with Var.

**Zim: **No Gir, we're leaving. This isn't over Rin. This is far from over! I'll get you and this precious planet you're planning on saving. I'll expose you for the alien you truly are!

Rin grabbed Var by her arm to keep her from running after Gir.

**Rin: **At least I am saving it. I'll expose you and make sure Earth is safe from you!

**Zim: **That may be harder than it looks Rin! I AM ZIM! The irkens' most powerful invader!

Zim and Gir put on their disguises and took off using Gir's rockets.

**Gir: **Imma miss you Var!

**Var: **Bye Gir! I'll save you a cupcake!

**Gir: **YAY!

Rin and Var watched Zim and Gir as they left.

**Rin: **Zim is right; Dib doesn't know I'm an alien. What will he do if he finds out? He hates Zim because he's an alien. *sigh* Only one way to find out.


	6. Confessions

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 6- Confessions**

It was a few days after Zim's break in. Rin and Dib started to become really close friends and talked to each other a lot during skool. They ended up being teased by other students in their class. Zim found it most amusing because Dib didn't know he was good friends with an alien. Rin was getting nervous. She didn't know when she would tell Dib the truth. She had been planning on telling him the day after Zim found out, but she froze up each time she tried. What would he think?

**Ms. Bitters: **Class, we are all now going to present our show and tell projects. Melvin, you start.

It was Friday morning; Rin's final day until she had spent a whole week of skool. There was no way she could keep this guilty secret inside her until Monday.

**Ms. Bitters: **Rin, Rin, RIN!

Rin awakened from her daze.

**Rin: **Huh? What?

**Mrs. Bitters: **Wake up and present your show and tell!

**Rin: **Oh, um, ok.

Rin walked up to the front of the room. She brought Var as her show and tell because she really didn't have any human objects to bring.

**Rin: **This is my cat Var and um….

Rin froze up. All eyes were on her now. She was guilty and all those eyes just made it worse. Dib looked at her confused and Zim just smiled and giggled to himself. This wasn't like her to get nervous in front of an audience. In fact she had never gotten this nervous in her life.

**Var: **Pssst, master, go on.

Rin tugged at her shirt. She couldn't finish.

**Rin: **And uh….. I gotta go!

Rin grabbed Var and stormed out of the room. Dib looked up shocked. Rin ran with Var into the janitor's closet and locked themselves in.

Later, Rin heard the bell for lunch. She gulped and peeked out the door. Din was walking in the hall with Gaz.

**Dib: **Why do I have the feeling Zim has something to do with what happened with Rin in class? She would never- huu…

Rin yanked Dib into the closet and locked the door. Gaz just shrugged her shoulders at her brother's disappearance and continued walking.

**Dib: **Rin!? What are you-

Rin cuffed her hand over Dib's mouth.

**Rin: **Listen, I am going to show you something and when I do, I want you to promise me you won't freak out.

Dib nodded his head in agreement. Rin took her hand away and moved back.

She turned off her disguise reviling an irken girl with a long, striped purple outfit, light purple sleeves and pants, black boots and gloves, light blue eyes and zigzagged antennas.

**Dib: **OH MY G-

Rin cuffed his mouth shut again.

**Rin: **You said you wouldn't freak out. Now quiet, we don't need anyone else to hear. Var, take off your suit.

Var took off her kitty suit, showing herself to be a silver S.I.R unit with green eyes and a star shaped antenna. Rin took her hand away from Dib's mouth.

**Dib: **You're an alien! B-b-b-but I thought you hunted them too!

**Rin: **I do. The irken invaders like Zim. I'm an irken savior; I am trying to protect Earth from Zim. He broke into my house on Monday and threatened to destroy me. Oh and this is my S.I.R unit, Var.

**Var: **Hi!

**Dib: **So you're on the good side? You wanna prevent Earth from being taken over?

**Rin: **Absolutely. That's why I want Zim destroyed.

**Dib: **Wait, why didn't you tell me sooner?

**Rin: **Cause I know you're trying to expose Zim of being an alien. I knew you would get mad and I didn't wanna ruin our friendship.

**Dib: ***sigh* I'm not mad; it just may take me a while to get used to being friends with an alien.

**Rin: **I understand. I'll always wear my disguise when I'm around you if it makes you feel better.

**Dib: **You don't need to do that. Please don't think I'm upset about this, I'm ok with it really. I'll always stay friends with you.

Rin smiled.

**Rin: **Alright. Var put your suit back on.

Rin turned her disguise back on and Var put on her suit.

**Dib: **So now that that's out of the way, you wanna come over after skool? I'm trying to work on something and I need your help trying to get it to work.

**Rin: **Sure, I can help you out.

**Dib: **Great! Now, uh, let's get out of here.

**Rin: **Haha ok. Var, you can go home now.

**Var: **Okey dokey!

Var flew through the ceiling leaving a huge hole. Dib and Rin left casually.

Later that day, Ms. Bitters was teaching another lesson.

**Ms. Bitters: **Settle down class we still have 2 minutes of class left! Now if I had an apple and it imploded in space-

***BOOM!***

Rin gasped and hid behind her chair.

**Rin: **What was that!?

**Dib: **It's only lightning Rin.

**Rin: **Oh, uh, I knew that.

Rin causally went back to her seat.

**Mike: **Sheesh, you act like you've never seen rain before.

**Rin: **Of course I have. I'm just allergic to this lightning.

Dib bit his lip.

***RING!***

Rin went outside and stared at the front step. Zim walked passed her into the rain.

**Zim: **Allergic to the lightning, HAHAHAHA!

Rin stuck out her hand into the rain and whimpered. It burned her hand so she quickly jerked back. Dib came out of the building and saw her testing the rain.

**Dib: **It's best for you to stay away from that. According to Zim it burns, bad.

**Rin: **No kidding. Why isn't he burning?

**Dib: **I think he uses glue, but Ms. Bitters confiscated that after she caught Melvin eating it again.

**Rin: **So what do I do now?

Dib smiled.

**Dib: **Here.

Dib took off his coat and put it over Rin.

**Dib: **Hold it over your head so you don't get wet.

Rin smiled and lightly blushed.

**Rin: **Thanks Dib, but what about you?

**Dib: **I'm a human, rain doesn't hurt me. No need to get worried.

**Rin: **Alright, if you say so.

Rin pulled Dib's coat over her head and started walking. Dib followed behind.


	7. Sparks Fly

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 7- Sparks Fly**

Dib and Rin finally reached Dib's house. Dib was soaking wet and cold while Rin stayed dry because of Dib's coat.

**Rin: **I'm so sorry about this. I didn't know stuff like this happened on this planet. I-

Dib placed two fingers over her mouth.

**Dib: **Rin, you already apologized at least six times on the way home. It's perfectly fine.

Rin gave Dib his back his coat and he hung it up to dry and grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

**Rin: **So what are you trying to work on?

**Dib: **Well since the tazer didn't work, I'm trying to create an easier way to make Zim admit he's an alien without it being used against me.

**Rin:** Is this what this spray is for?

**Dib: **Yeah. It has no effect on humans but if it gets on an alien, it will burn like crazy. Hehehe.

**Rin: **And just what would that do?

**Dib: **Cause if people see it harms him; it will prove that Zim's not a human.

**Rin: **I guess that makes sense.

**Dib: **I just don't know which chemicals would and would not affect him.

Rin sighed and picked out the chemicals she knew harmed irkens.

**Dib: **Oh wow, that was easy.

**Rin: **Trust me, one of these will work.

Dib mixed a few together. He dripped a little bit on the table before testing it on himself. It disintegrated.

**Dib: **Well that didn't work.

Dib tried multiple times trying to get it right for hours. Rin was ready to fall asleep.

***BOOM***

Rin yelped and hid under the table.

**Rin: **What was that!?

**Dib: **Oh, those are my neighbors across the street. They always put on a firework show on their son's birthday.

**Rin: **Fireworks?

**Dib: **Yeah, you wanna see them?

Dib offered his hand out to Rin.

**Rin: **Ok.

Rin placed her hand in Dib's and he brought her outside.

Dib walked with Rin to his backyard. Rin let go of Dib's hand and walked up a bit further to admire the view.

**Rin: **Wow. They're so beautiful. I've never seen anything like these.

**Dib: **Here lie down.

Dib lied down on the grass and Rin lied down next to him.

Dib liked that Rin actually enjoyed something about Earth. She had been teased this whole week because, like him, she had been trying to prove that Zim was an alien and that she wasn't crazy. She didn't deserve it. Dib felt like it was all his fault. He felt like he pulled her into all this. But Rin wouldn't give up. She wanted to save Earth from Zim no matter how many times she was teased. Dib just didn't want Rin to end up like him. Being disliked and hated by everyone for just doing what he likes. He liked that Rin accepted him and he accepted her. Dib could expose Rin if he wanted to and finally prove to the world that he was right all along that aliens existed, but he couldn't. He just couldn't do that to a girl that he, really liked.

Dib lied with Rin all throughout the firework show. He looked over at her. She was fast asleep. He smiled. Dib lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his room. He lied her down gently on his bed and pulled the sheets over her. He smiled again as he moved a piece of her bangs away from her eye. Dib walked out of the room and closed the door halfway.

**Dib: **(whispers) Goodnight Rin.


	8. Morning with Gaz

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 8- Morning with Gaz**

Rin rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around the unfamiliar room trying to make up where she was.

**Rin: **Am I still at Dib's?

She saw posters for "Mysterious Mysteries", papers on ghosts and Bigfoot and letters from the Swollen Eyeball.

**Rin: **Yeah I am, but where is he?

Rin hopped out of Dib's bed and checked the living room. Dib was asleep on the couch. Rin smiled and giggles and went back into Dib's room. She sat on the bed and pulled out her transmitter from her PAK to call Var.

**Var: **MASTER HI!

**Rin: **Var, shhhhh.

**Var:** Where'd you go?

**Rin: **I spent the night at Dib's house and he's still sleeping.

**Var: **Oooooh, you slept at the human boy's house!

Rin rolled her eyes and blushed a little.

**Rin: **Well I didn't mean to. I've must have fallen asleep during the fireworks, but I don't know how I ended up in his room. Anyway, I called to se if everything was ok.

**Var: **Everything's great! Look, I drew me and Gir dancing with a pig!

Var showed Rin the picture to Rin in the camera.

**Rin: **That's great Var. So if everything's ok I guess I'll be going.

**Var: **Okey dokey! Bye Rin!

**Rin: **No Var, shhhh.

Var had already left.

***CRASH***

**Rin: **Huh?

Rin put her transmitter away and went into the living room to check out the noise. Dib was lying on the floor now awake.

**Rin: **Dib! Are you ok!?

**Dib: **Yeah, I'm alright.

Dib sat up and rubbed his head.

**Dib: **How'd you sleep?

**Rin: **Well I was fine on the grass, but I guess your bed is pretty comfortable too.

Dib stood up and put on his glasses.

**Dib: **Well I couldn't just leave you there.

Rin giggled.

**Rin: **Whatever.

Rin turned off her disguise to stretch out her antennas. Gaz walked in with a can of "poop" soda.

**Rin: **Anyway I should get home. I need to-

Gaz shook her soda and splashed it all over Rin.

**Rin: **AHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! AHHHH!

Rin ran out of the house, screaming in pain.

**Dib: **Gaz! What are you doing!? That was Rin!

**Gaz: **Rin is an alien? Figures.

**Dib: **What are you talking about?

**Gaz: **Think about it. Tak pretended to be your friend, hate Zim and ends up being an alien invader trying to destroy the planet. How do know Rin isn't gonna do the same thing?

**Dib: **Well she's different.

**Gaz: **Different how? Give me proof that you know for a fact that she won't end up like Tak.

Dib looked down and sighed.

**Gaz: **That's what I thought.

Gaz took a sip of her soda and walked back to her room.

**Dib: **Gaz is right. I don't know if Rin will end up like Tak. She could be working with Zim for all I know.

***Silent Pause***

**Dib: **For now.

Dib quickly got ready, grabbed his stuff and ran out the door.


	9. Jelly-Filled Dib

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 9- Jelly- Filled Dib**

Rin ran in her house and slammed the door.

**Rin: ***paints* Var, I'm back.

**Var:** There's smoke coming from you.

**Rin: **You don't say. I just hope no one saw me. I'm going to the base.

Rin entered the garbage can to get to the base. She went up to the big screen in front and pressed a few buttons to contact Vivian.

**Rin: **Hi Vivian.

**Vivian: **Hey Rin. How's Earth?

**Rin:** Earth's great! I've already located the invader, Invader Zim.

**Vivian: **Invader Zim? I've heard about him. He's the one who ruined Appending Doom 1.

**Rin: **Really!? He made me wait years to get assigned! But I guess it was worth it.

**Vivian: **What do you mean?

**Rin: **I've met someone. A human and he's been helping me learn about Earth. He's also trying to capture Zim as well. His name is Dib.

**Vivian: **And Dib knows you're irken?

**Rin: **Yeah, I told him.

**Vivian: **Yeah. He took it really well. I'm glad I found someone like him.

Rin looked down and smiled. She tugged at her antenna.

**Vivian: ** You like him don't you.

Rin perked up and looked at Vivian.

**Rin: **I do not! I mean as a friend yeah, but not like that!

Vivian chuckled and covered her mouth.

**Vivian: **Ok, whatever you say! Anyway, I may have a teeny-tiny crush on an invader I met at the academy.

**Rin: **Please tell me now so I can let out all this laughter.

**Vivian: **Ok, it's Invader Bak.

Rin fell on the floor laughing. Dib was now spying on her using his invisibility cloak.

**Rin: **Bak!? That would be like me saying I like Zim! No, like love Zim!

**Dib: **(to himself) Rin likes Zim? Gaz was right; she was just trying to get on my good side.

Dib was getting upset so he got up and left.

**Rin: **Ha! Fat chance!

**Vivian: **It's not funny. He's actually….nice.

**Rin: **(imitating Vivian) Whatever you say! Well, I can't stand any invader, so congrats on loving the enemy.

**Vivian: **Anyway, I should go, the Greatest want me to get extra help at the academy on the weekends. I'm falling behind. Don't tell anyone about Bak! If word gets out that I like him, Bak will hate me, everyone will laugh at me at the academy, and then I'll be so embarrassed that I won't show up at the academy, then the Greatest will find out, then they'll send me back to the classes for smeets, then the smeets will laugh at me, then I won't show up to those classes, then-

**Rin: **VIVIAN! I get it, I won't tell anyone. You're gonna be a great savior one day, the extra practice will do you good.

**Vivian: **Thanks Rin. Well talk to you soon. Bye!

**Rin: **Bye Vivi.

* * *

Dib walked over to Zim's house to be sure what he heard was true. He banged on his door.

**Dib: **Zim! Open up!

Zim was down in his base and his computer alerted him about the knocking.

**Zim:** Ugh, I'm letting Gir answer it. I'll be there in a minute.

Gir was upstairs coloring when he heard the banging. He got up to answer the door.

**Gir: **Hi!

**Dib: **Hi, is Zim here?

**Gir: **Yep!

**Dib: **Can I come in?

Gir ignored the question and went back to coloring. Dib figured that was a sign to come in. He saw Gir coloring a picture he drew of him and Var. Dib saw a lot of other pictures Gir drew of him and Var scattered around him.

**Dib: **Isn't that Rin's S.I.R unit, Var?

Gir happily shook his head.

**Gir: **She's pretty and smells like soap!

Dib gave him a confused look, but that wasn't exactly why he was there. Zim came rising up from the toilet from his base wearing his disguise.

**Zim: **Dib! What are you doing here!? The house of ZIM!

**Dib: **I'm just letting you know that I know that Rin is an invader and that she's working with you.

**Zim: **What are you blabbering on about!? Rin is a savior! She was in the academy with me and I know for a fact she left as a savior. Besides, no one works with me! Zim shall rule the world himself!

**Dib: **Wait, the invaders and saviors attend the same academy?

**Zim: **Yep.

**Dib: **That's just stupid.

**Zim:** Isn't it?

**Dib: **But I heard that Rin likes you, a lot actually.

**Zim: **WHAT!? NO! I will not accept irken saviors to fall in love with the great and powerful ZIM! Only Zim loves me, no one else! Where did you get this information!? Tell me!

**Dib: **Rin was talking to her friend Vivian about it in her base.

**Zim: **I've heard enough! Be gone with you! Gnomes, take him away!

Zim's lawn gnomes grabbed Dib and threw him in the street. Zim slammed the door shut.

**Zim: **Rin is friends with Vivian? Ah yes, Vivian; a weak and terribly shy savior in training who has already been left back in the academy because she could never stand up to an invader. That gives me an idea.

Zim gave a sinister smile and laughed manically to himself.


	10. Trapped and Burned

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 10- Trapped and Burned**

Rin was sitting at lunch on Monday with Gaz. Dib wasn't at skool today and Rin was curious why.

**Rin: **Hey Gaz, where's Dib?

**Gaz: **He didn't wanna go to skool today. He didn't wanna talk to you.

**Rin: **Why? I didn't do anything to him.

**Gaz: **He said he didn't like the fact that you like Zim even though Zim said he hated your guts.

**Rin: **WHAT!? IS HE INSANE!? I hate Zim! Why the heck would he think I like him!?

Gaz shrugged her shoulders.

**Rin: ** I swear when I see him, I'm gonna-

Rin felt her transmitter vibrate in her PAK.

**Rin: **Uh, I'll be right back.

Rin ran into the janitor's closet to answer the transmitter. It was Var. She was down in the base.

**Var: **AHHHH MASTER! MASTER! ZIM'S GOT VIVIAN! ZIM'S GOT VIVIAN!

**Rin: **Wait what!? Var, tell me what happened!

**Var: **I was playing with my doggy stuffed animal when you got a message from Vivian!

**Rin: **Let me watch the video.

Var replayed the message. It showed Vivian locked up in one of Zim's jail-like containment units.

**Vivian: **(whispers) Rin, I need to make this fast. Zim kidnapped me and is holding me captive here in his base. He said he was planning on sending me to the bottomless black hole on the other side of the galaxy. Please help me Rin. I can't get out of here by myself. Vivian out.

The video had ended and Var got back on.

**Rin: ** Ok Var, I'm coming. We are saving Vivian.

Rin ran out of the skool and met Var at Zim's base. They both removed their disguises and broke into Zim's underground base.

**Rin: **That's it Zim! Release Vivian!

**Zim: **Ah Rin, I was expecting you to show up.

**Var: **Gir!

**Gir: **Var!

Gir and Var went to the other side of the base to watch.

**Vivian: **Rin! Thank goodness!

**Rin: **What do you want with her? She's done nothing to you! In fact, she can't hardly do anything to anyone!

**Vivian: **it's true.

**Zim: **Oh your little friend has done much for me, including luring you up here.

Zim pulled a switch and Rin was put in another and stronger containment unit like Vivian. She tried using the lasers from her PAK to break free, but they had no effect.

**Zim: **I suggest you don't struggle.

Zim held up the can of spray that Dib made.

**Rin: **Dib's spray? But how did you-? When did you-?

**Zim: **I have my ways Rin, but keep struggling and you'll feel the burning pain of the spray! HAHAHAHA!

**Rin: **Just tell me what you want.

**Zim: **I want you exposed to these human creatures for wanting to destroy their planet, as an invader.

**Rin: **But I'm not an invader!

**Zim: **According to the Dib monkey you are and besides, I don't think things are gonna work out between us.

**Vivian: **Wait, you like Zim?

**Rin: **NO I DO NOT! Why is Dib thinking that? I want Zim destroyed and I'm gonna make it happen!

**Zim: **HAHAHAHAHA! Want all you want! I have you captured now and after I expose you BOTH to the human, I'll be the hero to send you to the black hole in space!

**Var: **Master?

**Zim: **Now excuse me; I need to go check on the vermin chickens.

Zim walked to another part of his base.

**Var: **Uh Gir, I'll be right back.

Var ran out of Zim's base.

**Vivian: **Rin, I'm scared. I wanna get out of here.

**Rin: **We will get outta here. I don't know how, but we will.

* * *

Rin was still pounding at the bars of the unit trying to break out. Vivian sat in hers silently.

**Rin: **What the heck does Zim use to make this thing that I CAN'T BREAK OUT OF!

Rin continued to pull and kick at the bars but no progress was made.

**Rin: **Y'know Vivian, Zim put you in a weaker cage then mine. You could probably get out easier.

**Vivian: **Oh no, I'm too weak to even try.

Zim came back and saw Rin still struggling.

**Zim: **Rin, I'm warning you. Keep struggling and I will spray this.

**Rin: **I don't care. It wasn't even finished. It couldn't hurt that bad.

**Zim: **Then let's test it shall we?

**Rin: **AAAHHHH! IT BURNS! TOO MUCH! I'VE NEVER FELT SO MUCH PAIN! AAAAHHHH!

**Vivian: **RIN!

**Zim: **HAHAHAHA!

Rin collapsed on the ground and continued to scream in pain.

**Vivian: **Zim…..

Vivian pulled at the bars of her cage until it snapped. Var walked in with Dib.

**Dib: **OH MY GOSH RIN!

Vivian ran over to him.

**Vivian: **You Dib?

**Dib: **Yes! Now what is going on!?

**Vivian: **Zim captured Rin and broke the can of spray you made all over her! Me and Var will take care of Rin, you deal with Zim!

**Dib: **You better believe I will!

Rin stopped screaming and laid their unconscious. Vivian and Var ran towards Rin's cage. Vivian pulled at the cage and was able to break through the bars. She and Var started to clean off all the spray without getting any on herself.

**Zim: **Ah Dib, I've seen you've-

Dib grabbed Zim by his throat and smashed him between the nearby walls over and over again. He then punched Zim several times in the face until he was beaten and unconscious.

**Dib: **VIVIAN NOW!

Vivian looked over and nodded her head. She pressed a few buttons on Zim's control panel and Zim was automatically trapped in a large tube-shaped containment unit that was 10x stronger than Rin's.

**Gir: **Master!

Gir ignored Zim and went back up the elevator. Dib panted and met Vivian and Var.

**Vivian: **We cleaned her up but she's still not waking up.

Dib knelt beside Rin and felt for her pulse.

**Dib: **Well thank goodness she's still breathing.

Vivian's PAK vibrated. She pulled out her transmitter. It was the Greatest.

**Green: **Vivian! Why aren't you at the academy!?

**Vivian: **Oh, well, I um-

**Blue: **No excuses! Get back here or you fail this class!

**Green: **You're falling behind as far as it is. Ditching class isn't doing you any good!

**Vivian: ***sigh* Yes sirs.

The Greatest signed off.

**Vivian: **Dib, I gotta go. Please notify me once Rin's feeling herself again.

**Dib: **No problem.

Vivian used one of Zim's escape pods to send herself back to Irk.

Dib placed his hand on Rin's forehead and stroked it with his thumb. He pick up Rin in his arms and Var guided him back to her house.


	11. My ET

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 11- My E.T**

Once Dib and Var got back to Rin's house, Dib laid Rin on her bed and sat on the other side. He held one of her antennas and stroked it with his thumb. He watched as the other one twitched.

**Dib: **Rin?

Rin slowly opened her eyes.

**Rin: **Dib?

**Dib: **Rin, are you feeling ok?

Rin sat up and rubbed her head.

**Rin: **I'm feeling a lot better than I did. I didn't know that stuff would be THAT powerful.

**Dib: **I feel so stupid. It's all my fault. I should have secured it better.

**Rin: **Dib, it's not your fault. You never would've known this would happen.

**Dib: **I know but I wasn't thinking about how it could have easily have hurt you. I was only thinking about myself.

**Rin: **It wasn't meant to hurt me right? It was meant to hurt Zim. Speaking of Zim, how were you able to get me out of all that?

**Dib: **It wasn't all me. It was Vivian that was able to break the bars open. Var ran and got me and I was able to take care of Zim. I have a feeling he won't he in skool for a couple of days.

**Rin: **Really? What did you do?

**Dib: **Let's just say I used his "obey the fist" slogan against him.

**Rin: **You beat him up!?

**Dib: **Yeah I did. I'm sorry, I know you like him, I just couldn't allow him to get away with hurting you.

Dib looked down. Rin sighed.

**Rin: **Dib, I don't like him. I can't stand one bit of him!

**Dib: **Really?

**Rin: **I think you know me better than that.

**Dib: **I guess you're right.

**Rin: **But even if I did like Zim, what would make you so upset about it?

**Dib: **Because I thought you would turn on me and go on his side. When you said you loved Zim to Vivian, it sounded pretty convincing.

**Rin: **That would never happen. Wait, you heard our conversation?

**Dib: **Well uh, just that part. I promise.

**Rin: **Well no. I was comparing Zim to invader Bak. Vivian likes him and that's just as bad as liking Zim. Ugh.

**Dib: **Why do you hate the invaders so much? I mean I know they're evil, but you take the hatred to a whole new level.

Rin looked down.

**Rin: **Because they have no reason to destroy planets. It's like they do it for fun or something. They are the whole reason there are irken saviors. We try to prevent innocent planets from being destroyed. Besides one of my friends was killed by an irken invader when we were smeets. I've been wanting to get back at them ever since.

**Dib: **I'm sorry Rin. I shouldn't have asked. Something like that happened to me.My mom died when I was a baby. I feel like she was the only one whoever loved and cared for me. My dad and my sister could care less whatever happens to me.

Rin placed one of her hands on Dib's.

**Rin: **Well I wouldn't say that's not entirely true. Besides at least you once knew how it feels to be loved. Irkens don't have parents so I don't know what "love" feels like.

**Dib: **Trust me Rin, you'll know.

Dib scooted closer to Rin and played with her antenna again with his fingers. The other one twitched rapidly. Rin heavily blushed.

**Rin: **Sorry. I don't know why it's doing that. It never twitches that fast.

Dib scooted in closer.

**Dib: **It's fine. I think it's…. cute.

Rin's antenna twitched even faster. She smiled and scooted closer to Dib.

**Dib: **And I'm glad Zim is trying to invade this planet.

**Rin: **Huh? Why?

**Dib: **If he wasn't, I never would have met you.

Rin smiled.

**Rin: **Thank you Dib for accepting me and for all you have done for me.

Rin leaned in and licked Dib's cheek. Dib's entire face turned bright red.

**Dib: **W-what was that for?

**Rin: **It's how irkens show affection.

She blushed harder and turned her head. She let her antennas fall downwards.

**Rin: **I'd do it the human way, but I haven't been taught that yet.

**Dib: **Oh I see, well Rin…

Dib scooted in as close as he could and locked his hand in Rin's. He turned Rin's head to face his and leaned in.

**Dib: **(whispers) Class is now in session.

Dib closed his eyes and placed his lips on Rin's. Rin's eyes widened. They both blushed harder than ever.

Rin liked the feeling of Dib's lips on hers so she closed her eyes and let him continue for just a few more seconds.


	12. Invasion of the FuzzyFluffy Cutie Things

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 12- Invasion of the Fuzzy, Fluffy, Cutie Things**

The next day, Rin called Vivian to see how she was doing after what happened the day before. Vivian seemed very happy.

**Vivian: **Hi Rin!

**Rin: **Uh, hi Vivian. Why are you so happy?

**Vivian: **Why aren't you!?

**Rin: **Huh?

**Vivian: **Well I told Dib to tell me once you were feeling better.

**Rin: **And?

**Vivian: **He did and he did a pretty poor job of hiding that shy smile of his. What happened?

Rin blushed and tugged at her antenna.

**Vivian: **You're tugging at your antenna! Now I know something happened!

**Rin: **Dib may have taught me a little bit about human affection.

**Vivian: **HE DID!? Oh my gosh Rin that is huge! How is it done? Did you like it?

**Rin: ** It's called a kiss and it's done with the touching of your lips. Well yeah I did like it, but it wasn't an official kiss. He was just teaching it to me for the future.

**Vivian: **You mean when you guys make out for real in the future?

Vivian laughed. Rin didn't know what to say.

**Vivian: **Oh I'm just messing with you.

**Rin: **Why are you so happy and jittery all of a sudden? You're usually so quiet and shy.

**Vivian: **I know the thing with Zim yesterday really built up my character. The Greatest are really impressed with my resent progress now that I'm not hiding in the corner anymore.

**Rin: **That's great Vivi!

***BOOM! CRASH***

**Vivian: **What was that?

**Rin: **I don't know. It's coming from outside.

**Vivian: **I'm coming to see what's going on.

Vivian walked from behind Rin.

**Vivian: **Ok, I'm here.

**Rin: **Vivian!? How did you-? When did you-?

***SCRATCH, SCRATCH***

**Vivian: **Now what was that?

**Rin: **It sounds like someone's at the door. I'm gonna find out what's going on.

Rin turned on her disguise and went towards the door.

**Vivian: **Oooh nice disguise!

**Rin: **Oh thanks. Hide over there. It may be a human.

Vivian hid behind the couch and Rin answered the door. Standing at the door was a small gray dog with black ears and tail, large brown eyes, a blue collar with a straight face medallion and a large hair spike on the top of its head.

**Vivian: **What is that thing?

Rin picked it up.

**Rin: **I don't know, but I will admit, it's extremely adorable!

Rin held the dog and petted it. Vivian saw the dog tag turn around to revile its name. She giggled at the name she saw.

**Vivian: **Uh Rin.

Rin was still holding the dog and was scratching its head. The dog's tongue was out and its tail was wagging. She was giggling at the happiness of the puppy.

**Rin: **Yes?

**Vivian: **Read the other side of it's tag.

Rin shot a confused look but did what she was told. The dog tag read "Dib". Rin's eyes grew bigger and her mouth dropped open. She held the dog out in front of her.

**Rin: **Dib!?

Dib gave her a guilty smile. Rin put him down.

**Rin: **What happened to you!?

Dib started barking to try to explain what happened. Rin and Vivian just gave confused looks at each other.

**Rin: **Not exactly helping Dib.

Var walked in and spotted the little gray puppy.

**Var: **PUPPY!

Var ran over and squeezed Dib in her arms.

**Rin: **Wait, Var you know what he is?

**Var: **He's a little puppy dog!

**Rin: **Do you know anything about puppies?

**Var: **Well, they are cute, little, fluffy animals that love chasing things, playing fetch, eating dog food, chewing on chew toys, being petted and loved! And they love being scratched. See watch.

Var put Dib on his back and scratched his belly. Dib thumped his foot and stuck out his tongue and panted. Rin giggled.

**Rin: **Ok Var stop it. We need him to somehow tell us what's going on. Dib, can you somehow show us?

Dib got a little disappointed when Var stopped but he ran towards the door and scratched at it.

**Vivian: **I think he wants you to open it.

Rin opened the door and saw a huge amount of dogs running around all over the place.

**Rin: **Oh my gosh! Did all the humans get turned into dogs!?

Dib barked and nodded his head.

**Rin: **Wait, all humans. That means- Zim! Not surprised. But how? Dib?

Dib was lying on his back again and Vivian was now scratching his belly.

**Vivian: **What? Just look how cute he looks!

Rin rolled her eyes by she couldn't disagree.

**Rin: **We have no time for this!

Rin picked up Dib and placed him down next to her.

**Rin: **Vivian, you need a disguise

**Vivian: **Already have one!

Vivian turned on her disguise. She had pale skin, green eyes, long brown hair in low pigtails, green tank top, blue jean shorts, knee- high socks, and green sneakers.

**Vivian: **What'da ya think?

**Rin: **Nice! Var get your suit on.

Var put on her cat suit. Dib started barking at her and started to run after her.

**Var: **AHHH! BAD PUPPY!

Var jumped into Vivian's arms and Rin grabbed Dib's collar and held him. Dib growled and struggled to break free.

**Vivian: **I take it dogs don't like cats.

**Rin: **But Dib knows Var's not really a cat. Var you need to put on something else.

Var jumped out of Vivian's arms and changed into a spare little girl suit.

**Rin: **That should be ok.

Rin put Dib down.

**Rin: **Ok Dib, take us to Zim!

Dib ran down the street and Rin, Var, and Vivian ran after him.


	13. Gir the Dog Tamer

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 13- Gir; the Dog Tamer**

Dib ran up to Zim's door and scratched at it. He was really starting to hate that he couldn't open doors on his own. Rin opened the door and went down to Zim's base. Zim was still in the unconscious condition in the containment unit from yesterday.

**Vivian: **Wow he's still in there? You really put a beating on him Dib!

**Rin: **But that means Zim's innocent. Is there any other evil-doer on Earth that isn't human?

Dib nodded his head no.

**Rin: **But that's impossible. No human could have done it., unless it was done on accident somehow. Come on, we need to find out who did this.

Rin, Dib, Vivian, and Var went searching the town for traces of the person who was behind all this.

***4 hours later***

**Vivian: ***pants* Rin, can we stop now? All this barking is driving me insane.

**Rin: **I guess so. Besides, I think Dib is getting dehydrated.

Dib sat on the ground with his tongue out. He was whimpering from exhaustion. Rin picked him up.

**Rin:** Not only that, but Gaz took her anger out on Dib because she couldn't play her video games with no thumbs. Poor Dib, we need to give him a break. Where's Var?

**Vivian: **I don't know, she'll show up eventually. Let's just get back to your house before my feet fall off. It's getting dark.

**Rin: **Fine. I could try to do some research in my base tomorrow.

Rin carried Dib back to her house with Vivian. She placed Dib on the floor and went to get him some water.

**Vivian: **I thought you couldn't touch water.

**Rin: **Not anymore. I took a paste bath this morning. Water no longer affects me.

Rin placed the water dish in front of Dib and he licked the bowl clean

**Rin: **Good boy Dib!

Dib growled at her.

**Rin: **Oh calm down you little mutt. This is fun!

Dib angrily laid down on the couch. Var came through the door.

**Rin: **Var there you are. Where were you?

**Var: **They had a sale at the pet store, so I decided to get a little something for our little puppy!

Var reviled a green bone-shaped chew toy from behind her back. Dib perked up and ran towards Var. He stood in front of her with his tail wagging, begging for the toy.

**Var: **You want it boy? Go get it!

Var threw the toy across the room and Dib happily ran after it. He grabbed with it with his teeth and paws and started flipping himself all over the place trying to play with it.

**Rin: **Ok, now that is just way too cute! But I think this dog thing is starting to go to his head.

**Vivian: **So what? You know you love him like this.

**Rin: **But do you know how awkward it's gonna be when I get him back to normal?

**Vivian: **Well awkward for you. You took affection lessons from a dog!

Vivian laughed hysterically and Rin facepalmed herself.

**Rin: **Anyways, I'm going to do more research tomorrow. I'm going to go to sleep if I can. These dogs are gonna keep me up all night. You spending the night?

**Vivian: **Nah, I gotta get back to Irk. Where's Dib gonna sleep?

**Rin: **He can sleep wherever he wants. C'mon Dib, it's time to go to sleep.

Dib whimpered because he had to stop playing with his bone. He hopped on the far end of the couch and curled himself up into a ball to go to sleep.

**Vivian: **You're loving this too much and I know it Rin.

**Rin: **Vivian, go home.

**Vivian: **Wanna spend some alone time I see. Well uh, have fun I guess with all this and see ya later.

Vivian used one of Rin's escape pods to get back to Irk. Rin looked at Dib sleeping and petted him.

**Rin: **Y'know you are pretty cute like this.

Dib snarled at her.

**Rin: **Don't try that tough act on me Cujo. You know I'll get you back to normal.

Dib whimpered. Rin giggled.

**Rin: **Good night Dib.

Rin was still asleep early the next morning. She eventually woke up to a loud barking in her 'ear'.

**Rin: **Dib!? What are you doing!? You're gonna permanently damage my antenna through my disguise!

Dib was standing on Rin's chest trying to wake her up.

**Rin: **Alright, alright I'm up. Now what?

Dib continued barking and ran towards the front door. Rin opened the door to a bunch of dogs surrounding a gray figure.

**Rin: **What is that thing? It seems to be attracting all the dogs in the neighborhood.

**Var: **PUPPIES!

**Rin: **C'mon guys. I think it's finally time to see who's behind all this.

Rin, Dib, and Var ran towards the huge crowd of dogs. They saw a small gray robot with bright red eyes.

**Rin: **Is that…. Gir!?

Gir stepped forward to face Rin. All the surrounding dogs had beating red eyes to match his.

**Gir: **Hello irken girl.

**Rin: **Gir, what happened to you? What happened to all the humans?

**Gir: **my master has still not awakened from the beatings of your furry mutt there.

Dib growled at him.

**Gir: **So I decided to take matters into my own hands by making every human obey my command!

**Rin: **But why dogs?

**Gir: **Dogs are easier to control than humans. I found a taco- looking device made by my master. I put it in my head to store for later and it made me smarter and stronger! I will command my minions to gather materials I will need to create my Doomsday device to blow up my hideous planet.

**Rin: **Oh come on. These dogs look completely harmless. I could easily stop them.

Zim walked down the street and saw the mob of dogs surrounding the S.I.R unit. He was all black and blue from Dib.

**Zim: **Is that Gir?

Zim hid behind the tree in front of Rin's house to get a better view.

**Gir: **Oh you could? Well I'm gonna have to see for myself!

Gir released the pack of dogs after Rin, Dib, and Var.

**Rin: ***gasp*

Rin picked up Dib and she and Var ran back to Rin's house. Zim followed behind to avoid being attacked. Dogs surrounded the house, barking and scratching at the windows.

**Rin: **Zim! What are you doing here!? I thought Dib knocked you out cold.

**Zim: **It takes a lot more than a few cheap punches to make Zim unconscious. Dib's punches made me go to sleep. My computer let me out of the unit. And as for the black and blue; I'm trying new things to help with my disguise.

Dib rolled his eyes. Zim was such a bad liar.

**Zim: **Anyhow, what is going on!?

**Rin: **How should I know? It's your S.I.R unit! He said he installed some taco- shaped chip in his brain and he was somehow able to turn all the humans into dogs.

**Zim: **Taco- shaped chip? My intelligence chip! I've been trying to improve it ever since he last time he went on a rampage. Maybe making it shaped like a taco wasn't such a good idea. AAAHHHH! YOU LET ONE OF THOSE HAIRY BEASTS IN HERE!?

**Rin: **Zim, it's only- OW!

Dib bit Rin's leg to prevent her from reviling his identity.

**Zim:** AHH IT BIT YOU! THIS STRANGLY FIMILIAR LOOKING DOG IS SPREADING rabies!

**Rin: **This mutt is no treat. It's mind isn't being controlled by Gir like the others. Anyways, how do we turn off the chip?

**Zim: **It can't be turned off. We need to somehow get it out of his head. Hmm…..

Zim glanced at Var.

**Zim: **I got it. If I can make an identical intelligence chip for you S.I.R unit, then she could easily get the chip out of Gir's head.

**Rin: **And that would turn all the humans back to normal?

**Zim: **It should, but I need to use you base. I'm not risking getting mobbed by all those dogs…again.

Dib shivered. He knew exactly what Zim was talking about.

**Rin: ***sigh* Fine, but I hope you know this is the only time we'll be working together.

**Zim: **Agreed.

Zim, Dib and Rin looked over at Var. She was drooling and her eyes looked blood shot.

**Rin: **Uh Var, you ok?

**Var: **I like em bad….

Rin and Zim looked at each other and looked back at Var. Dib slowly backed away.

**Rin: **Ok, you need to start working ASAP!


	14. Robot Defensive

**Planet Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter 14- Robot Defensive **

Rin led Zim down to her base and Zim started working immediately. Rin assisted him in getting everything he needed.

**Zim: **Your services will no longer be needed Rin, for I am able to finish this on my own.

**Rin: **Whatever.

Rin sat down on a nearby chair. She rolled up the bottom cuff of her right pants leg to see where Dib had bit her. Dib walked up to her with the green bone toy in his mouth. He dropped it in front of her, wagged his tail, and stuck out his tongue waiting for her to throw it.

**Rin: **Sheesh Dib that really hurt. Look, it's turning black and blue. I don't think you even deserve a game of fetch.

Dib whimpered and licked where he bit Rin to apologize.

**Rin: **(to herself) Y'know I would probably blush right now but that would just be ridiculous at this point.

Dib sat and whimpered. He lowered his head and gave Rin huge puppy-dog eyes.

**Rin: **Wow Dib that's real funny.

Dib lowered his head even more and widened his eyes.

**Rin: **Fine, but only because I may never see you run after a rubber bone again.

Rin rolled back down her pants leg and threw the bone across the base and Dib gladly ran after it.

***3 hours later***

**Rin: **Zim, are you almost done? I've been playing fetch with this dog for 3 hours.

**Zim: **Yes, yes, I almost got it. There it's done.

Rin scooped up Dib in her arms when he came back with the bone. He squeaked the bone in his mouth.

**Rin: **And you're sure Var won't end up like Gir? Well now?

**Zim: **Hopefully not. The other one wasn't finished. With this one completed, Var will be completely under your control.

**Rin: **Perfect. VAR!

Var hopped down the elevator and jumped in front of Rin.

**Var: **Yes my lord!

**Rin: **Open your head. We are going to install the intelligence chip into your brain.

**Var: **Yay! Dorito chips!

Var opened up her head and Zim inserted the chip. Var's eyes turned from bright green to a dark shade of red.

**Rin: **Var? How do you feel? Prove your intelligence.

**Var: **Rin is amazing, Zim is stupid, DARR stands for Dib an Rin ro-

**Rin: **Yep she's right, I am amazing aren't I.

**Var: **I shall destroy the alien boy for the sake of all mankind my master.

Var stared directly at Zim and let out her weapons.

**Var: **The enemy has been sighted. Prepare for destruction!

Var was ready to shoot until Rin jumped in front of Zim.

**Rin: **No Var wait! We have a mission for you first. You can destroy Zim later if you want.

**Zim: **What!?

**Rin: **C'mon Var. I'll show you your mission.

Rin placed Dib down and they, Zim, and Var went back up the elevator and out the front door.

**Rin: **You ready Var?

**Var: **Affirmative. I am ready to receive orders my master.

**Rin: **Ok. You need to get the broken intelligence chip out of Gir's head and find out how he turned all the humans into dogs and how to turn them all back. Oh, and once you do, destroy the chip and report your research.

**Var: **Remove chip from hot robot's head, gather information, destroy chip, report research. Var out.

Var ran towards Gir and his army of dogs. She stood directly in front of Gir making direct eye contact with him.

**Gir: **Why hello there pretty lady. What brings you out here?

**Var: **My mission is to destroy your brain intelligence.

**Gir: **Your master sent you didn't she? Well she was hardly a threat. Let's see if you can do better. Careful though, my dogs could ruin your perfect face.

The dogs came charging at Var like they did Rin. Var punched and kicked each dog that came at her. She even bashed some of their heads together. Var fought until it was just her and Gir in combat.

**Rin: **Oooh it's getting good. Zim, pass the waffles.

**Zim: **Here.

Zim and Rin were sitting in lawn chairs in front of Rin's house. Dib was sitting on the grass next to Rin.

**Rin: **Give me one for the puppy.

Zim gave another waffle to Rin and she placed it on the grass in front of Dib. He wagged his tail as he ate it.

**Gir: **Oooh impressive. Cute and tough, I like it.

Var said nothing.

**Gir: **Well it's against you and me now Var. Now I can see what you've really got.

Var said nothing once again. Gir came charging at her, but Var jumped over him. Gir fired all the weapons he had at her but she dodged each one. They both ended up just wailing at each other.

**Rin: **This is so cool.

**Zim: **Yes, yes, but how long is this gonna last? I have better things I could be doing.

**Rin: **How bout next time you don't keep your dangerous devices in Gir's reach.

**Zim: **I could have stopped him if the filthy Dib human haven't beat the squeedily spooch out of me!

**Rin: **Ha! So you admit it! Dib is stronger than you!

**Zim: **LIES! I was just having a bad day.

**Rin: **You're right because you found out how weak you really are.

Zim and Rin continued arguing with each other. Dib barked as loud as he could to get them to stop.

**Zim, Rin: **WHAT!?

Dib pointed his paw at the scene. Gir was lying face down on the ground with his head wide open. Var pulled out the chip and studied the information with her eyes and crushed the chip when she was finished.

**Rin: **Var did it!

**Zim: **But my chip is destroyed!

**Rin: **But Di- that human is still a dog. C'mon, let's see what Var found out.

Rin, Zim, and Dib ran towards the scene.

**Var: **I have succeeded my mission master. The enemy has been defeated.

**Rin: **That's great Var! Now what did you discover?

**Var: **The extremely attractive robot's information source is hidden under the cushion in his hideous master's house.

Zim was not amused. Gir's head closed and he popped back to life.

**Gir: **Oooh! Var's all red like!

**Rin: **C'mon let's go!


End file.
